


Secret Habit

by S0S0



Series: Quote Prompts [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Smut, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: “Stop staring at me.”





	Secret Habit

Sanji liked this point in their more... _ preoccupied _ evenings in the makeshift bed on the floor of the locked factory. 

Where Usopp is being fucked so hard that he’s resorted to gripping the blankets or clawing at his lover’s shoulders. Back arched, toes curling, calves flexing over broad shoulders, and the only noise he’s making are these desperate hiccups with distorted moans that Sanji can’t get enough of. They make him want to do it  _ harder.  _ What’s even more adorable is when he tries to say actual words but can’t- it feels too good for his brain to work that well. 

Sanji can’t really manage that either. His eyes are glued on the man under him, grunting and groaning every so often. It’s so tight and wet, hot and soft, just  _ perfect.  _ He can’t resist it, even the blunt nails digging into him or the hands in his hair when there’s sloppy kissing between them-

The younger man throws his head back, baring his neck. He starts breathing like he never will again. His legs tighten and begin trembling- then ecstasy hits; a loud moan just  _ ripping  _ from his throat, his lover’s name mixed in there, and his eyes rolling back. He’s nearly paralyzed in pleasure. 

He’s voice goes up a few octaves as his lover finishes from the oversensitivity, especially when Sanji goes as deep as he can. A shiver goes up Usopp’s spine when he hears the rugged groan and curse, another thrust, a small gasp. The blonde leans even lower, his huffing breaths gracing his lover’s ear who moans a little at the feeling. 

Usopp’s normal hard twitching and writhing settles in once they separate. It’s almost like he has aftershocks, and they’re  _ intense.  _ He did admit that he’s quite sensitive, but  _ damn.  _ It almost made Sanji want to go again, even though he knows they’re both too tired. 

The cook grabs the towel he placed by them beforehand, wiping up the mess the best he could. He then slid the pillow out from under Usopp before laying back down. His breath still wasn’t completely caught up. He’s not even sure how long they had been going at it.

The sniper is settling down now, body relaxing, face smoothing out. At this point, he’s just as dazed and blissful as his lover. He blindly reaches for Sanji, and smiles when he’s pulled and collected into his arms. 

_ Now  _ he can sleep. 

He’s so beautiful.

His skin glistens and glows, and when the warm lantern light hits it, the bit of gold he can see is mesmerizing. The blush across his face and over his nose is not only adorable but just added more to the beauty. The long lashes barely sliding against his skin and kiss swollen lips did the same. The peaceful look on his face brought it all together. 

His hair is a complete mess that Usopp never found the slightest bit flattering. Sanji always called it a ‘sexy mess’ which wasn’t necessarily to make his lover feel better about it. Just the truth. The curls about his face, especially the thin one that would stick to his cheekbone, looked  _ good.  _ Even the long curls that were splayed on the pillow did something to him. They’re all shiny and smell  _ amazing... _ like the rest of him-

“Stop staring at me.” The sniper suddenly says, not even bothering to open his eyes or turn over. 

... _ How  _ did he know? 

Sanji’s face is set ablaze because this was a secret habit of his. 

Well, he was eventually going to be found out...but he kinda wished it wasn’t right now. 

Sanji snorts, and pulls his lover even closer so his back was now flush with his front (maybe to save a little face). He plants a couple kisses on his shoulder and neck as if to further appreciate him. Usopp turns his head to kiss him properly. 

“...you’re so pretty.” So much so that it’s  _ distracting. _

“Mm-hm.” Is said skeptically as he turns back around.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write smut? 
> 
> I don’t think so lol BUT UH THAT ISNT THE POINT OF THE FIC THO
> 
> Got a quote? Leave it in the comments or pm me!!


End file.
